


The Unicorn and his Demoness

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: It's been five years since the last day he saw her, the night she died...now he sees her everywhere.





	The Unicorn and his Demoness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This one is pretty short. I was watching season eight and this popped into my head. I would love to know what you guys think. Reviews are always appreciated.

He didn't understand it, why he saw her everywhere. It started with the random street corner or in passing cars, sometimes a flash of beautiful blond hair or the sound of her laughter flowing around him in the wind. Then it became more, seeing her walking passed him on the street, or sitting in a diner having coffee.

 

She died so many years ago...back before the angels fell from Heaven. He still remembers her broken body laying on the wet pavement as he watched the brothers speeding away from the warehouse. There had been nothing that he could have done to save her, she was already long gone.

 

His feet wouldn't move for a moment when he looked up and there she was again. He couldn't help but smile as the bright sunlight shone around her blond hair. It had taken him by shock the first time he had seen the change in her hair color. She had been a brunette for the entire time that he had known her, so the change was an interesting feeling. Of course back then he didn't really know what he was feeling or what was going on.

 

He blinked and then she was gone again turned down a small alley. He knew he probably shouldn't follow...that it had to be a trap but he couldn't help himself. Yes he had seen the angel blade take her life...taken her from him. His feet didn't listen though as they moved of their own accord. His heart followed beating furiously in his chest.

 

He blinked in the darkness of the alley as the tall buildings began to block out large amounts of the sunlight. She stood at the very back of the alley her clothes so much like they were that last night of her life. Tight black leather pants and jacket with a t-shirt. His vision flashed red for a moment and he could almost see her blood soaked face. Not even the brothers knew that he had gone back for her.

 

Long after the demons had left the surrounding buildings he had returned, she did so much for them and deserved to be treated properly in death. He remembered lighting the funeral pyre that he had built, he stood there until the sun came up the next morning watching the wind slowly take her ashes to the far reaches of the world around him.

 

He sighed as she smiled at him, her expression so familiar even though it seemed like ages since he had seen it. All he could do was stand there as she laughed softly at him, moving slowly until she was only an arms length away.

 

"How is Heaven these days, Clarence," She said smiling softly, black eyes glinting in the darkness

 

Castiel smiled pulling her close to his body, his mind turned to the night she had fought off the hell hounds to protect him, and he kissed her like he did that night. He didn't know how but he thanked his father for sending his beautiful demoness back to him.

 


End file.
